Alicia Petrelli
Alicia Naomi Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is the eldest daughter of Nathan Petrelli and Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, and the older triplet sister of Anna and George Petrelli. She possesses the abilities of Obstacle Manipulation, Lie Induction and Self-healing. Appearance Alicia shares the same light blonde, almost white hair colouring as both of her triplet siblings. Hers will also darken as she ages, and in future will appear golden in some lights. Her eyes are blue. They are not as dark as Anna's but are much darker than George's. She also shares the same pale skin tone and will have a similar build to her sister. Personality Abilities Alicia's first ability is Obstacle Manipulation. She is able to remove obstacles that lay in front of her, or in front of others. Anything that prevents someone from doing something can be removed. This can even include abilities such as forcefields. She can just think of the obstacle being removed and it will be. This ability also includes removing non-physical obstacles such as removing illnesses, as they can prevent a person's body from working properly. Obstacles can also be created, meaning that Alicia can block a person's path by creating an obstacle such as a car crash. She can also create non-physical obstacles and even give people illnesses or diseases that can prevent them from doing anything. to lie]]Her second ability is Lie Induction. Alicia is able to use this ability to force others to lie. It is activated at will, and can either have a general effect or be targeted at one particular individual. Those affected then have to lie. It is impossible to resist it, or to remain silent instead. However, the lies caused in this way can still be detected telepathically and using lie detection, unless the individual affected possessed an ability like deception or stealth. Her third and final ability is Self-healing. Alicia is capable of enabling herself to heal whenever she wills it to happen. Any type of injury will heal, as long as she is conscious at the time. It is also possible to heal ageing and different diseases, and to use the ability to recover memories or to remove the effects of different drugs. The ability gives more control than rapid cellular regeneration, and means that the healing could be blocked if it would betray her, but it also means that it will not activate reflexively, and may not save her in certain circumstances such as if she has been knocked unconscious first, or hurt too extremely and quickly. Family & Relationships *Mother - Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Sister - Anna Petrelli *Brother - George Petrelli *Half-sister - Claire Bennet *Half-brothers - Monty, Simon and Jamie Petrelli *Half-sister-in-law - Gretchen Berg *Adoptive niece - Ella Meers *Adoptive nephew - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Alicia is currently nearly a year old. She and her triplet brother and sister were born early in 2018. Future Etymology Alicia is a Germanic name meaning "noble kind, of the noble sort". Her middle name, Naomi, is Hebrew meaning "beautiful, pleasant, delightful" and Japanese meaning "beautiful honesty". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.